indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Velvet Underground
thumb|300px|right|Velvet Underground - Sunday Morning The Velvet Underground was een rockband uit New York die actief was in de late jaren zestig. Hoewel de band destijds geen noemenswaardig commercieel succes boekte, geldt The Velvet Underground vanaf de jaren tachtig als belangrijke invloed op zo ongeveer elke alternatieve rockband. Hun debuutalbum was getiteld The Velvet Underground & Nico. De hoes toonde een gele Pop art-banaan op een witte achtergrond en was ontworpen door de Amerikaanse kunstenaar Andy Warhol. Bij de eerste persing van de elpee kon de banaan 'gepeld' worden, waarna een vleeskleurige banaan verscheen. Bij latere herdruk kon dit niet meer. De elpee geldt als één van de meest toonaangevende platen aller tijden. Brian Eno zei in 1993: Mede door de avant-gardistische achtergrond van multi-instrumentalist Cale en de rock-'n-roll-potentie van zanger en gitarist Reed wordt The Velvet Underground gezien als de eerste band die aleatorische muziek, microtonaliteit en minimale muziek verweeft met rockmuziek. Zij waren de eerste rockmuzikanten die schreven over de duistere kant van het leven, met onderwerpen als heroïne, sadomasochisme en moord. Het wordt ook wel de eerste experimentele rockband genoemd. Tevens geldt de groep als dé protopunkband die artiesten als the Stooges en the New York Dolls beïnvloed zou hebben. Biografie Voorgeschiedenis The Velvet Underground werd in 1965 opgericht door de studenten Lou Reed en John Cale. Lou Reed twijfelde in die tijd of hij rock-'n-roll-artiest wilde worden of schrijver. John Cale studeerde klassieke muziek en had al samengewerkt met avant-gardecomponisten als John Cage en La Monte Young. Reed schreef en zong de meeste teksten en bespeelde de leadgitaar. Cale speelde verschillende instrumenten, waaronder viola, basgitaar en orgel. Aangevuld met Maureen 'Moe' Tucker op drums en Sterling Morrison op tweede gitaar ontstonden de eerste nummers. Al snel werd de band ontdekt door pop-art kunstenaar Andy Warhol, die ze in 1966 door de Verenigde Staten mee op tour neemt als onderdeel van zijn multimediashow The Exploding Plastic Inevitable. Op advies van Warhol wordt de band versterkt door het Duitse fotomodel Nico. Zij moest het gebrek aan uitstraling van de band opvullen en ze kon enkele van Reeds nummers zingen. Nico en White Light/White Heat De debuutplaat, simpelweg The Velvet Underground & Nico getiteld, bevat elf nummers waarbij rock-'n-roll en avant-garde elkaar afwisselen. Mede doordat veel radiostations in verband met de harde teksten weigeren de muziek te draaien, blijft het commerciële succes uit. Nico verlaat hierop de band. The Velvet Underground besluit daarop een album te maken, White Light/White Heat, dat nog rauwer klinkt dan het debuutalbum. Opnieuw valt de verkoop van de plaat tegen, iets wat vooral Lou Reed erg teleurstelt. Hij zet daarom - tot verbijstering van Moe Tucker en Sterling Morrisson - John Cale uit de band en vervangt hem door Doug Yule. The Velvet Underground en Loaded De invloed van John Cale wordt pas duidelijk bij het uitbrengen van de derde, titelloze, plaat. De avant-garde is er op deze plaat uit en de band presenteert zich definitief als rock-'n-roll-formatie. Deze omslag zorgt dan eindelijk voor commercieel en radiosucces. Doug Yule, de nieuwe bassist van de band, zingt een van de nummers en verzorgt de achtergrondvocalen. Ook Moe Tucker zingt een nummer. Ondertussen heeft de band veel nieuwe nummers geschreven en opgenomen en is het toe aan een vierde album. Nadat platenmaatschappij MGM Records van management wisselt, wordt het platencontract van de band (en van vele andere bands) echter plotseling stopgezet. Hierop bleven vele opnamen bij MGM Records liggen. Pas in het midden van de jaren 80 worden deze nummers uitgebracht op de albums VU en Another View. De band tekent in 1970 bij Atlantic Records een nieuw contract voor één album. Omdat het management van deze maatschappij The Velvets verzoekt om een album 'loaded with hits' aan te leveren, noemen ze dit album Loaded. Na de opnamen van dit album verlaat Lou Reed plotseling de band. Om haar topcontract niet te laten floppen besluit Atlantic Records de opnamen zo te mixen dat het geluid van Doug Yule overheerst. Een foto op de hoes suggereert dat Yule alle instrumenten zelf heeft ingespeeld en ook op de artiestenlijst in de hoes wordt Reeds rol gebagatelliseerd: zijn naam staat op de voorlaatste plek. Loaded verkoopt redelijk en bevat enkele radiohits. Loaded wordt als het laatste VU-album gezien. Opvolger Squeeze, geschreven en gecomponeerd door Doug Yule, mag volgens de meeste kenners vergeten worden. Het album was zowel artistiek als commercieel een flop. Op 10 oktober 1971 trad de band op in het Amsterdamse Concertgebouw. Na The Velvet Underground Zowel Lou Reed, John Cale, Moe Tucker en Nico hebben na The Velvet Underground met wisselend succes soloalbums uitgebracht. De voormalig bandleden zien en spreken elkaar jaren niet, totdat eind jaren tachtig zowel Andy Warhol als Nico overlijden. Als herinnering aan Warhol nemen Cale en Reed Songs for Drella op. De echte reünie volgt in 1993, met de originele bezetting van Reed, Cale, Morrison en Tucker. De band geeft een aantal concerten. De geplande Amerikaanse tour en het nieuwe album kregen echter geen doorgang nadat Cale en Reed opnieuw ruzie kregen. In 1995 overleed gitarist/bassist Sterling Morrison aan kanker. Toen The Velvet Underground een jaar later in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame werd opgenomen, speelden Reed, Cale en Tucker het nummer "Last Night I Said Goodbye To My Friend", dat werd opgedragen aan Sterling Morrison. Door het overlijden van Sterling Morrison is de kans op een reünie van The Velvet Underground nihil. Invloed op de popmuziek Ondanks dat het commerciële succes lang is uitgebleven, wordt The Velvet Underground vandaag de dag als één van de invloedrijkste bands gezien. Met name debuut The Velvet underground & Nico is uitgegroeid tot een ware klassieker. Kort door de bocht genomen zijn er drie muziekgeneraties die hun inspiratie voor een groot deel uit The Velvet Underground haalde. De eerste generatie is de rock-'n-roll-beweging uit de jaren 60 en 70. Deze beweging liet zich met name inspireren door het rock-'n-roll-geluid van het derde en vierde album van de band. Voorbeelden uit deze generatie zijn The Rolling Stones en The Kinks, maar ook bijvoorbeeld David Bowie. Bij de opkomst van de punkmuziek werd The Velvet Underground opnieuw omarmd. Voornamelijk het rauwe distortion-geluid en de harde teksten van de eerste twee albums werden een invloed voor bands als Iggy Pop, Patti Smith en The Ramones. De Velvet Underground waren een van de eerste bands die hun gitaren alternatief stemden, onder andere als bij de Ostrich gitaar. Ook de post-punk-beweging liet zich deels inspireren door The Velvet Underground. De invloed in dit geval is met name het minimalisme van de debuutplaat, maar ook het gitaargeluid van de band. Voorbeelden van deze bands zijn Joy Division, Sonic Youth en de jaren-90-bands Yo La Tengo en Half Japanese. Albums Studio albums * The Velvet Underground & Nico (opgenomen 1966, uitgebracht 1967) * White Light/White Heat (1967, 1968) * The Velvet Underground (1968, 1969) * Loaded (1970, 1970) * Squeeze (1972, 1973) Live-albums * Live at Max's Kansas City (1970, 1972) * 1969: The Velvet Underground Live (1969, 1974) * Live MCMXCII (1993, 1993) * Final V.U. 1971-1973 (1971-73, 2001) * Bootleg Series Volume 1: The Quine Tapes (1969, 2001) Outtake compilaties * VU (1968-69, 1985) * Another View (1967-69, 1986) * What Goes On (1966-70, 1993) * Peel Slowly And See (1965-70, 1995) * Fully Loaded (1969-70,1997) Best-of compilaties * Andy Warhol's Velvet Underground (1971) * The Velvet Underground Boxed Set (1986) * The Best of The Velvet Underground: Words and Music of Lou Reed (1989) * "The Very Best Of The Velvet Underground" (2003) Tributes * Heaven and Hell/A Tribute To The Velvet Underground I (1990) * Heaven and Hell/A Tribute To The Velvet Underground II (1991) * Heaven and Hell/A Tribute To The Velvet Underground III (1992) Niet-VU-albums Tijdens en na The Velvet Underground hielpen de bandleden elkaar regelmatig met solo-albums: * Nico - Chelsea Girls (1966, 1967) mmv Reed, Cale & Morrison * Nico - The Marble Index (1968, 1969) mmv Cale * Nico - Desertshore (1970) mmv Cale * Nico - The End (1973, 1974) mmv Cale * Nico - June 1, 1974 (1974, 1974) mmv Cale * Lou Reed - Sally Can't Dance (1974) mmv Yule * Maureen Tucker - Life in Exile After Abdication (1988|1989) mmv Reed * Reed/Cale - Songs for Drella (1990) * Maureen Tucker - I Spent a Week There the Other Night (1991) mmv Reed, Cale & Morrison * Maureen Tucker - Dogs under Stress (1994) mmv Morrison * Reed, Cale, Nico - Live at Le Bataclan 72 (release 2003, Alchemy Entertainment) Zie voor de overige solo-albums de individuele pagina's van de bandleden: * Lou Reed * John Cale * Maureen Tucker * Nico * Sterling Morrison * Doug Yule Categorie:The Velvet Underground Velvet Underground, The Categorie:Noise Categorie:Indie Categorie:Amerikaanse band Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband